Life
by Anime addicted
Summary: Life's hard when your powers are acting up and your frends unknowingly make you feel unhappy. When you're close to one you care about and suddenly you're forced to leave or they all could die. How long can Rogue take it?
1. Life: chapter one

An: This was actually a dream I had about a month ago and I wrote it down because I was bored.  
  
Summary: I'm not sure where this is going I just dreamt of it (  
  
Pairings: Not telling yet.  
  
Some info: In this story takes place about a year and a half after Apocalypse and Remy had joined the team. Every still looks the same and Rogue isn't able to touch still.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I said I was sorry Rogue," Scott said.  
  
I didn't want to speak to him here so I stormed up to my room away from the rest of the team and waited for Scott. I waited for him and when he came like I knew he would I didn't let him speak.  
  
"This is the fourth time you forget about us. I don't care if you forgot about me it's natural you would be Jamie and Rahne don't even feel like apart of the team. God you didn't forget Remy and you can't stand him. It makes me wonder where I'm at on the friendship scale."  
  
"We are sorry," he said.  
  
"It's not just you either you may be leader but sometimes we have to disobey you to make things right. No one but Remy remembered us, you would have came all the way here and never noticed we were gone. You would have left us with those mutant haters and -"  
  
"Rogue-"  
  
"I ain't done Scott. I love you guys like a family since I don't really have one. I remember everybody Jamie remembers everybody and even Rahne who none of you on the original team but me have even tried to get to know. Are you and Jean blinded by your hormones and Kurt and Kitty feeling so awkward around each other that only Remy and Piotr are okay enough to care." I was angry but I wasn't screaming and for once that was the scariest thing, I could tell by the look in his eyes.  
  
"What?!" he was offended.  
  
"You heard me you and Jean are so innocent when you think naughty thoughts nothing else matters but how embarrassed you feel. Kurt likes Wanda and kitty is jealous and Kitty wants Piotr and Kurt's jealous. Remy may be a once enemy as well as Piotr but they have proven to be better friends then you and the rest of the team." I felt myself losing control.  
  
"Rogue we care for you but you should be able to take care of yourself, your smart and Jamie and Rahne shouldn't have tried to help you themselves," he said not meaning a word, I knew because right now he seemed to be the loudest in my head.  
  
"F-first you leave Jamie and I in the jet when Kitty accidentally phased through it and made it go haywire and it flipped. Rahne got us out. Then when I covered you in battle and then fight like I should, you don't tell me to move when a giant electrical net is thrown on me. I was in the med for a week. You leave Jamie with Mystique and you didn't hesitate to give Rahne to Magneto when the choice was her or Jean. Wow when I have friends like you who needs enemies," I spat out more bitterly then intended.  
  
"Fine Rogue we have been bad people lately and we are sorry. Name it anything to make it up to you," he said.  
  
I felt a tingling behind my eyes and I felt my head go hot. "It's okay just go I'm not all that mad just tired," I lied and looked away.  
  
He turned to leave and when he left I could finally fall to my knees and cover my eyes with my hands. I made a noised in my throat refusing to scream aloud because then I'd have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"Rogue?" it was Jamie.  
  
"Jamie it's happening again this time it's Scott's," I said.  
  
"Rahne get Scott's extra pair of glasses," Jamie ordered.  
  
I could hear her running about. Jamie came to my side and rocked me. I felt like bleach was thrown in her eyes or something. I wanted to cry but I didn't want anybody to come.  
  
~*~*~*~ Rahne's POV~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oomph," I was almost there.  
  
"Watch- hey what are you doing with one-eyes shades?" damn it, it was Mr. Logan.  
  
I looked at him and realized I needed to hurry I could smell Rogue's panic and fear. I knew he smelled it to. He looked at me. "Um.err.later," I spoke but I had no idea what to say.  
  
I put the glasses in my mouth and changed onto my wolf form, he could smell my worry and fear as well. Hell I could smell my own worry and fear. I ran to her room knowing he was following behind.  
  
"Hear ye go," I said once I entered the room and turned into human form so that I would be of more help.  
  
~*~*~*~ Back to normal POV ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hear ye go," I heard Rahne say.  
  
I couldn't see still but the pain I could bare more. I could hear noises like things moving around but the noise was familiar. It was one of them dragging themselves across the floor. I don't know how long I can keep my eyes closed my body's just itching to be able to see again.  
  
"Hold still," Jamie said.  
  
I did not wanting him to poke my eyelid or something like that. I felt the glasses go on and I opened my eyes. I saw everything in red. I looked at the floor and noticed my hands, there seemed to be something moving inside my hands. At first I thought it was an itch but then I saw something poking at the inside of my skin between each knuckle. The itching feeling turned into pain and my head felt ready to explode. I felt myself fall to the floor and I saw my door open slightly.  
  
"What's goin' on?" fuck it was Logan.  
  
I feel embarrassed because I know that even though I am in pain they are probably looking at me like I' crazy. I put my hands behind my back and I roll on my back. Rahne was saying something to him but I couldn't hear. I hear a few Jamie's as well and I felt one right next to me. It's getting hard not to make noises and I bite my lower lip.  
  
"Let me know right now or I'll get chuck," I heard Logan warn.  
  
I opened my eyes not even knowing I closed then and I felt a river of tears come flowing out. I nod when Rahne looked at me silently asking permission to tell. Something else is happening my skin breaks and I feel my shirt getting wet. I know it's blood and I know Rahne and Logan can smell it. I now realized whose power is surfacing. Logan. I feel the claws poking at my back and without warning they short out all the way into my back. I had to bite down harder and I sound like I'm trying to yell with my mouth full because I refuse to open my mouth. I taste my own blood and feel it falling down my face mixing with the tears falling on the floor and in my own hair. For a brief moment I can smell things I've never smelt and I know what each smell is. I hear things I have never heard so clearly before.  
  
"Rogue!" Jamie said trying to comfort me.  
  
He's shaking me and I move my hands from under me and I fell the blood stop flowing as they heal themselves. The claws go in and the pain and screaming stops. I am afraid to relax because it may happen again. I roll over again and pick myself up they are staring at me, well Logan anyway. Jamie multiplies himself again and sends his clones to each grab something different to clean the mess. "Stripes?" Logan says in a warning voice.  
  
"Y-yeah?" it's a dumb question because I know what he wants I just don't know how to start or where to start talking.  
  
"That's all you can say is YEAH? Wh-what was all that and you.well you were have obviously been through this before," he doesn't really know what to say.  
  
Either that or he has too much to say. "Uh huh," is all I can say.  
  
"Well?" his eyes are wide and I can see the veins on his body more now and he's red and spitting everywhere when he talks.  
  
"She doesn't want anybody to know," Jamie said after having enough of the awkwardness.  
  
"I happens randomly and with random memories and powers. She's getting to be able to tell when it's going to happen though," Rahne said in a careless tone trying to make things seem better than they are.  
  
"Why don't -" I already knew what he was about to ask so I cut him off.  
  
"I don't want anybody to know because it's none of their business really." I really didn't know why I didn't want to tell anybody but I have told myself this so many times I think I'm actually starting to believe it.  
  
"You don't really believe that," his voice is gentler, he sees right through me sometimes.  
  
"I-I just don't want anybody to be more scared of me than they already are," it's weird it's the first time I came up with an answer without thinking about it, I know its true.  
  
"They ain't-," he so damn predictable so I interrupt again.  
  
"YES.they are. I should know when I sit down beside them they flinch slightly and sometimes they actually check to see that I'm covered up before any type of events like school and just a walk. They aren't doing it on purpose so I don't get mad." I feel tears starting to form.  
  
"This is a big-" I think I'll just not pause from now on.  
  
"Deal? I thought it was a big deal when my powers denied me touch. Everything with me is such a big deal. Oh she can't touch, her powers are too much for her, she absorbed somebody again, that's all I ever really hear anymore. That and I'm sorry for forgetting you again, things happen, please forgive me. It's a lot safer now actually." I say.  
  
"What?" he's confused I wonder why.  
  
"Huh?" Jamie says.  
  
"Who says they sorry for forgetting you?" he asked.  
  
All our mouths drop open. He doesn't know, how could he not don't they hear it from- I get it now. "Scott?" I say.  
  
"What?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Scott reports to the professor after every mission he tell him we did good which is true most of the time he doesn't lie so Logan naturally couldn't sense it. He hasn't mentioned a thing about almost killing us a few times because he forgot us. JERK!"  
  
"What!" Logan says in disbelief.  
  
"He left Jamie and I in the jet when Kitty accidentally phased through it and Rahne had to get us out." I say.  
  
Logan tries to hold off his anger. At least that what it looks like on his face since his eyes are narrowed and he's growling. "He forgot about ya?"  
  
"It's because of Jean. They think nasty things about each other during missions and they both forget about us," Jamie said.  
  
"Yeah an' Kurt and Kitty are too confused about love an' they forget. But it's weird. They `member everybody else cept us," Rahne says.  
  
"Well.uh.we'll talk to him.uh them and I'll see if I can get a different pair," he pointed to the glasses.  
  
"Okay," Jamie said as I just now noticed that his clones had already cleaned the floor.  
  
He walks to the door then stops and it seems he is about to turn around but he doesn't and when he opens the door he looks back and opens his mouth to say something but he stops and is gone. Rahne hugs me and smiles then leaves and Jamie repeats what she did.  
  
I sigh loudly and head to my shower. Everyone else had to wait in line but ever since a few break downs after Apocalypse I got my own. I look at myself in the mirror and I see just how messed up I really am. I have bags and my face is oily and my hair is in serious need of help. My gloves are messed up and the back of my uniform is messed up to. I undress and search myself for any marks to indicate anything and I find none. I turn on the hot water all the way and a little bit of cold. I have a habit of using to much hot water but it feels good. I close the bathroom door, I hate getting out the shower and it's cold. I step in the shower and I'm in heaven. It feels so good having hot water stinging my back as it hits me. I wash my hair taking extra long and I shave and wash myself to. I am done but I stand there till the water starts to get cold. I shut the water off and grab my towel.  
  
"Feels nice again," I say aloud feeling my hair.  
  
I dry myself off and put on lotion and deodorant. I brush my teeth and my hair and I take my towel off and wrap it over my head since my hair I still a bit wet. I know I should use another towel o cover myself but it's my room people should knock first and if Kurt teleports in.well it'll be a lesson. If Kitty phases in.well she's a girl and we did share a room for a while. I open to door to my room and I feel cold air enter.  
  
" I don't remember opening my window," I really don't I close it. I hate the fact that my bed is always in the light of the moon. I go in my closet and get out a black sheet. I grab some tacks and put the sheet completely over the window blocking all light. I have a little light from the bathroom and it's enough.  
  
"Cold," I realize I'm sort of talking to myself but it's to quiet.  
  
I press the play button on my CD player and the CD Arcade got me played. It was a present from him because I saved his calculator or something like that. It's the queen of the damned sound track; actually it's pretty good. I open my drawer and put on a pair of underwear and socks. I can't wear my normal pj's (pajamas) their muddy from when I felt John's power surface and I had tried to burn the trees near here but it was raining. I'm actually surprised only Rahne heard me laughing the way I did. I swear I'd be able to wake the dead with a laugh like that. I look around and I see a box, I've had it for a long time but I never opened it and I don't know what's inside. I open it and I see a dark blue silk nightgown. It was the type of thing I'd see in a Victoria secret catalog. I set it on my bed and went to the bathroom. I put on my make up, even though I'm by myself it feels weird with out it. It's only eyeliner and it's waterproof and it doesn't smear. I look at the lipstick wondering if I should put some on. I decide to. It was a new kind but the same color and when I put it on it tasted like blueberries. I look at the gown and I walk to it.  
  
"I can't wear this it's too.pretty," I say. I look through my clean stuff. "No that's for working out, I'd never sleep in this, damn it why do my sweats have to me dirty." I say.  
  
I look at the gown and growl in frustration and I pull it over my head. It slides on making me shiver slightly and I look in the mirror. "If I was caught wearing this I'd never hear the end of it," I take it off not wanting my powers to act up and make me ruin it. I look at the stuff under where the dress was and find a dark gray T-shirt. I smile and put it on and it put the box back under the bed. I turn off the bathroom light and close the door and I pressed the next button on the CD player and I heard a slow jams mix CD I found in Evans room while we were cleaning it. I kept it and it had Michael Jackson and Jagged edge and Boys II men on it and even some Aaliyah. I never listened to them before but always when I sleep now. I kept it low and layback in bed. I tossed and turned for about five minutes it being to hot. I kicked the blankets off. I heard a creak in my room but I ignored it. I turned and faced where my window was at and sighed. Suddenly a hand covered my mouth.  
  
"Shhh chere it's just Remy," I calmed down till he moved his hand.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK-" his hand went right back over my mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Unusual

An: This was actually a dream I had about a month ago and I wrote it down because I was bored.  
  
Summary: I'm not sure where this is going I just dreamt of it (  
  
Pairings: Not telling yet.  
  
Some info: In this story takes place about a year and a half after Apocalypse and Remy had joined the team. Every still looks the same and Rogue isn't able to touch still.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was getting really hot and tired with all this struggling. He didn't seem annoyed or worried at all. I ain't giving up still though. "You look kind of stupid," he said.  
  
I gave a real long breath and let the exhaustion hit me. He moved his hand and watched as I just lay there. "Why have you been waiting so long? Don't you have a life?"  
  
"Tell me,' it was a gentle demand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your powers are." he seemed to be looking for a right word.  
  
"It's none of your business," I whisper loudly.  
  
He sighed," Chere if Kurt were moping around you'd be worried to," he said.  
  
"I don't mope," at least I think not. "Besides that's different he's my brother."  
  
"Sure he is if that's what you want to believe," he lay next to me propped on one of his elbows.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The Bible say God make only two people in the beginning. Well now there's lots of people," he said.  
  
I got his point because I used to wonder about that exact thing when I was little and that was another reason for a while I wasn't attracted to anybody at all. "Don't think you believed in that type of stuff Rem," it's weird actually.  
  
"Like Remy say before depends on what you believe in," he said.  
  
"Do you.believe in that I mean?" dumb question.  
  
"Any things possible. There are mutants with all sort of powers and you never know really," he says.  
  
It is now I realize I only have on a shirt and socks and I can feel my face growing hotter. Oh no that means he saw me wearing the gown," I'm going to kill you," I say and he gives a confused look.  
  
He stares at me then realization hits his face and I feel like I'm inside an oven. "You looked beauty-"  
  
"Don't dare finish that sentence," I can't take it it's to embarrassing.  
  
"But it's the t-"  
  
"No!" I say more loudly.  
  
God if he saw me in the gown that means he saw me out of it," You're dead!" it's not that loud but above average talking.  
  
I roll on him and he lightly tosses me aside and I almost bust my head on one of the shelves. I rub my head imagining the pain if I really were to have hit my head. My shirts warm.wait he charged my shirt.  
  
"Son of a." I pull it off and toss it.  
  
"Nice," he says.  
  
I cover myself with my arms quickly. "You did that on purpose!" damn bastard.  
  
"You can join me in my coat," he actually smirks, cocky bitch.  
  
He steps close to me and I step back. I'm not scared I just don't want him to see me. I can tell I'm almost to the door. Then I hear a creek down the hall. "Remy?" I say as a warning.  
  
"Shhh Remy ain't going to hurt you," he says.  
  
Funny, he isn't scaring me. I can tell by his actions and remarks he's just having a bit of fun. Can't really blame him he's already seem me. He pulls my shirt from his backside and holds it out to me. "Sorry Remy just having a bit of fun," he's got some serious issues right about now maybe he's bipolar or something he changed moods awfully fast just now.  
  
"Shit," something hit my head just as I was reaching for my shirt.  
  
I run into Remy and panic forgetting he's covered way more than me and I push myself back into someone. "Ro-REMY?" two people say in surprise and the lights go on, I closed my eyes because it was to bright.  
  
It sounded like Scooby doo trying to say go Remy but now's not the time for jokes. I feel the body behind me tense and I watch as Remy went through the window. I look up and damn it's Scott. "Fuck!" I grab the other person and realize its Logan.  
  
It had to be him because the person had on a leather Jacket and it was cold meaning they much have recently came home and he smell like cigarettes, plus he's huge. "Rogue?" he growls, which isn't a good thing because I can feel the vibration of his voice.  
  
"Do not growl," I demand.  
  
He seems to get the idea and I thank got I am not totally naked. "Um," it's an awkward situation for all of us.  
  
"Scott could you get my shirt?"  
  
I hear him walking across the room and then I hear," What shirt?"  
  
I lift my head up and look around. I know I shouldn't have even looked because I think I gave Logan a show. "Remy must have never let it go damn it," I say.  
  
"What else to you have?" Scott asked.  
  
"N-nothing," I lied.  
  
"Liar," Logan says.  
  
"I ain't wearing it," I say in a whine.  
  
"Unless you don't want to be stuck to me I suggest you do other wise," Logan says.  
  
"It ain't gonna cover my arms up," I say.  
  
"Yeah maybe but it will cover the rest of you up," Logan says.  
  
"I hate you Remy," it sound like I'm close to tears but I'm not. "Under my bed there's a box open it and you'll see."  
  
I burry my head in Logan's chest the suspense being too much for me and I hold him tighter like a bear. I hear the box dragged across the floor and a surprise gasp. "Just hurry," I demand.  
  
Soon I feel something lightly touching me." I'm not looking just take it," Scott says.  
  
I don't even wait for Logan to turn around and I grab it quickly putting it on," There," I say.  
  
"Well um." Scott tried to speak.  
  
"What was Gumbo doing in here with you the way you were?" he was in protective mode now.  
  
"Well he.wait I ain't ratting' on him," I say.  
  
" He wasn't even supposed to be here and by the noises I heard he wasn't exactly wanted either," Scott said.  
  
"Yeah well I stil-"  
  
"Spill it," Logan demanded.  
  
"No way I ain't hurt and he's not in coma so every thing is alright now I'm tired and goodbye," I didn't really want to say anything with Scott right there but maybe later I'll tell Logan.  
  
I pushed them out the door and lock it and go back to bed and I'm surprised to actually be tired.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Morning ~*~*~*~*~  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP * Smack *  
  
Darn alarm clock. So tired. "Rogue?"  
  
"What?" my voice was raspy.  
  
"Are you like okay?" it was Kitty I just recognized the voice.  
  
I turn around and stretch "Yeah why?"  
  
"It's almost noon that's why and you are still like in bed."  
  
"Really but my alarm is set for.oh yeah I forget it is Sunday and spring break is this up coming week. I set it for a later time. Thanks I guess I'm up now," I say and she goes straight through the door.  
  
I don't move instead I try and go back to sleep. I can't I'm already up. It's hot so I like to stay inside most of the time but not today I have to get out. Today is the day the guys go out and `hang out` and the girls stay back and `pamper` themselves. The only thing Kitty did I really appreciate so far was wake me up because it all starts at noon and lasts for a really long time. I got dressed but I mixed my clothes a bit. I put on my long black skirt with the splits and my almost knee high boots. I opened my closet and went into the way back, that green see through shirt that I have was back there. I have the same exact shirt in many colors red, purple, black, and a dark blue. I pick the purple and slip it on along with the gloves and makeup. It doesn't look as good as it does when I wear the other shirt with the scarf and long gloves but it covers me up and it's lose so I ain't so hot. I need to go shopping while they busy putting gook on their faces or whatever so I grab a credit card and head downstairs.  
  
"Rogue what are you going to do today? I know you are not going to stay here," Sam asked.  
  
"Damn skippy I ain't staying here. I'm going to have a walk," I don't know why I didn't tell him. "So what's everybody else doing?"  
  
"Oh Scott, Kurt and Ray are going to shot some hoops and me Jamie, bobby, and Roberto are going to the arcade and Remy is going who knows where and Piotr is going to the library. What a weirdo," Sam says.  
  
"Na he ain't no weirdo," I say as I see him walk past. "I'm going now I'll see you guys later on tonight," I say and go into the garage and take the x- van.  
  
I arrive at the mall and of course it's not packed because most people are at church or something. I park the van as close as possible and walk inside. I only go to about five stores at all out of the entire mall and that's `Hot Topic, Victoria's Secret, Journeys and that's a maybe and Spencer's because it's fun and KB Toys and that's only for Jamie` but I haven't been there in a long time. I'm in hot topic and everybody has seen me at least once. I buy a few shirts and pants not that there many or anything with it being almost summer and all. I buy more makeup and a few posters and a calendar and I'm out.  
  
"That didn't even take ten hole minutes," I say aloud.  
  
I buy some unmentionables and Victoria's secret and a quick stop at Spencer's. I buy a card for Remy that is a joke and only for quick greetings I just want to know what his reaction will be. I don't see how it takes so long for Kitty and Jean to shop it's not that hard. I've only been here maybe an hour with more outfits than both kitty and Jean could get in three. I put it all in the van and jut there for a while and suddenly I think about Piotr. Wonder what he likes? He likes reading and drawing just as much as me and he's sentimental. I'm really bored so I need something to do and it'll be a good deed for today.  
  
"What do you give a guy like him?" I ask myself.  
  
Suddenly I have an idea about going back to the institute and check out his room but it's an invasion of his privacy. Uh oh my head feel weird again and suddenly * Bamf * and I'm in a room.his room!  
  
"How'd I do that?" I say.  
  
My head still hurts but I look around and from the corner of my eye I see a leather jacket and it's for his motorcycle and it's all ripped. I snapped my fingers and I know what to get for him now a new jacket. "How do I get back?"  
  
That feeling in my head again and suddenly I see everything in a blur and I feel my hands growing cold and * Bamf * I'm in the back seat of the van with my head on the floor. I try and get up but I end up getting stuck because I just realize my hands are covered in solid ice. My arms aren't cold but my stomach is since they seem to be stuck right there.  
  
"Okay Rogue uh un do it," I say to myself and I try and concentrate but I can't seem to think straight upside down in a van with my hands freezing cold on my belly but something happens anyway. A quick shock in the tips of my fingers then I felt pain in my hands as if my skin were freezing and my blood was boiling and I can't breathe or see and moving is just out of the question. All of a Sudden I could hear a few cracks and a loud * POP * and I wasn't stuck anymore but I felt pain. I look up and see little colorful sparks just dying and there are pieces of ices everywhere even in my skin.  
  
I get up and pull the pieces of ice out biting on my lip the entire time. I sit there for a while and then act as if nothing happened and drive to a store just for bikers. I see the perfect jacket it's really big which is perfect and the sleeves zip so you can take them off or leave them on. I pull it off the rack and hold it away from me imagining him in it. Maybe I'll say it's from Kitty but picked out by me. What if he wonders how I could have known about his old one.? I know I'll say I accidentally absorbed Kitty and floated form the kitchen to his room, yeah that's good.  
  
"I think that may be big," a voice from behind me says and I recognize it but I can't put my finger on where I have heard this person before.  
  
I turn around and I clutch the jacket real tight. Oh my god it can't be. "D- David?" I say.  
  
He nods and I just stare. He should hate me for what happened not act like it never happened. Does he even know what happened? Does he know what I am? I look at him and realize he's different because instead of his jock look he had a bit of attitude. His pants are lose like church pants and his shirt is for once without any strips or type of design it's just plain and white.  
  
"Hey," he says  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of second chapter 


	3. Giving

An: This was actually a dream I had about a month ago and I wrote it down because I was bored.  
  
Summary: I'm not sure where this is going I just dreamt of it (  
  
Pairings: Not telling yet.  
  
Some info: In this story takes place about a year and a half after Apocalypse and Remy had joined the team. Every still looks the same and Rogue isn't able to touch still.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rogue?" he asked.  
  
I didn't answer I couldn't what would I say. Uh David I'm a mutant sorry I knocked you into coma all that time ago. By the way how long were you out anyway? "Hold on," I say.  
  
I quickly buy the jacket and walk out the store pulling him with me. "You look different," he said.  
  
"Why are you talking to me? Don't you know what really happened that day at the party? I know they didn't try and say you were under the influence because that's not it at all."  
  
I'm shaking slightly I can feel it. He stuffs his hands into the pockets of his pants and sighs. "I know what happened. At first I didn't and I didn't believe them when they tried to tell me that I over worked my body. I figured it out when I saw you on TV a while back and I still to this very day don't know what truly happened but I am positive it was an accident." He said.  
  
He's fucking nuts. He knew I did it and he knows what I am but he's still so nice to me. What's his problem? "What's an Apocalypses? " He may be Mystique.  
  
"Isn't that where we have to wear super sunglasses or something t look at the sky because we can't see the sun?" he answered wrong yes.  
  
"Um no that's Lunar eclipse or Solar on of them but it's nothing but a made up word,' I say.  
  
"Oh well okay so..." he seemed to not know what to say.  
  
"Why did you speak to me? Actually what are you doing here anyway?" I just realize he was in Mississippi last I checked.  
  
"Oh well I've been meaning to see you actually. I want to get a few things straight," he said and leaned against the wall.  
  
"You got a car?" I ask.  
  
"Yup," he said.  
  
"Good follow me, then we talk," I say.  
  
I walk away and get in the van and pull out till I see him behind me. I drive for a while till I arrive at the park and I stop and get out. He gets out as well and I walk towards the picnic area and sit on a table. "Why here?" he asked.  
  
"It's on of my favorite places," I say.  
  
He sits across from me and folds his hands much like the professor does when he looking for words to explain something complicated to us. "Okay first off don't feel guilty about what happened okay?"  
  
Boy he's a lot cockier than before. Makes me angry when people think they know me," Well who said I was feeling guilty about it anyway?"  
  
He gives me a look," C'mon," he breathes out almost amused and I don't like it one bit.  
  
"My ass," I say.  
  
He stops looking like he's amused and looks at me almost expressionless," You are different," he says.  
  
I know it to. "Becoming a mutant that with a single touch can absorb the power of any other mutant. If their human just their physical abilities, appearances and memories. If the contact is too long you may never wake up," it comes out bitterly but I don't really mean it.  
  
He looks at me and seems frozen still. Maybe he hates me I don't know but I'm not the happiest person right now so I'm leaving. I get up and walk away wanting to look back but never do. I get in the car and drive off feeling a bit bad just leaving him there. I drive to the library, it' the perfect time to see him I'm made and he's the only person I know will not annoy me. Piotr needs some help though he's a bit too quiet. I park and before I get out I use the phone in the van and call Kitty's line.  
  
"Hey Kitty, yeah it's Rogue...listen stop giggling okay? I just bought Piotr something and I'm saying it's from both of us so if he asks you if your feeling better or something say yeah much...I'm going to say I touched you and floated to his room and the idea just popped up. Whatever bye." She complains too much.  
  
I finally walk out and make it inside the library. I have a hunch he's in the back so I walk to the back of the library. I've not been here in so long I just remember there's two floors and just take a guess and stay on the first floor. He right there reading a book his back is turned to me and I can tell it's him because he's so big. I have the bag in my hand and right when I'm above him I prop it in his lap and say," Surprise from Kitty and Rogue picked out by Rogue."  
  
He looks up and blinks at me then the bag. I sit right beside him and watch as he takes it out. "How'd you-?" he trails off.  
  
"See I accidentally touched Kitty and floated to you room and saw the old jacket. Sorry," I say.  
  
"Wow apology defiantly accepted," he says.  
  
"Glad to hear it and Kitty will be to," I say.  
  
I see him blush and smile," Hey she does that whenever I mention you cool." I play the idiot but they like each other and they take too long.  
  
"What are you doing today anyway," I love his voice as he says English words it's so cute.  
  
"Um...staying away from home," I laugh lightly since I am in a library.  
  
"Same," he says.  
  
He's really into the book I can tell since he has the same look in his eyes that I do when I'm into a good book myself. I get up and leave and he really doesn't notice and I drive. I don't know what I want to do or where I want to go. I know I do not want to go home with all the girlish activities and I don't want to go any place crowed. Maybe a rooftop or something.... yeah I think I'll do that.  
  
I drive to a tall building and walk in. It feels awkward doing so because everybody here is all dressed up with suits and they are really quiet to. My heels clacking on the floor and the sounds of my leather covered hands rubbing together seem to be the only other noises besides the other heals but still I stick out like a highlight. I go in the elevator and I see it's empty and thank god. I go to the top and am on the rooftop in no time.  
  
"It's so hot," I say aloud.  
  
Having dangerous and uncontrollable skin is a real pain in the ass. Look where it's gotten me. I know they fear me...they all do even though they don't want to. It's only natural and I really can't blame them, but it makes it so much easier sometimes. I can't wear shorts, short sleeves, no sleeves, halters, or anything revealing for fear of touching somebody. I can't swim unless I want to wear a diving suit. I can't have pets or cuddle with even just a friend. Why can't one day everybody dress like I do everyday, and I'll wear shorts? Do I not deserve it? No that's being selfish and a brat. I shouldn't be alone to long I get depressed and angry.  
  
"Maybe I should leave like I was planning to do a while back," I say aloud only because it's to quiet.  
  
My head feels clustered now because if I leave I'll sort o be betraying the team and if I don't I put them all in danger. If I go will Jamie and Rahne be angry and feel betrayed? I know they wouldn't come it ain't that simple. Will the professor be mad or sad that he wasn't able to help? Maybe even Hank to? It may break Kurt's heart that our family is so...well jacked up. Sam will have no one to talk to when he feels homesick and we compare our old southern lives. Kitty won't have any more honest opinions and Ray will be the only one with odd hair.  
  
That's all for if I leave, now if I stay everyone will continue to fear my skin. Kurt I know would feel a little bit better that be has close trustworthy family. Kitty will...well I don't know really. Well it looks like if I leave everybody will be better off. If I leave I'll be sad. If I stay I'll be sad and now that we have Gambit living with us I'll feel anger knowing that I can't touch him and not really knowing if he really even wants to touch me.  
  
"Life sucks ass," it's true for me.  
  
Uh oh what's that feeling? It hurts like I have nothing in my belly and I want to throw up. "Ouch," I hiss because it feels like something is stuck in my eye and my entire body feels weak.  
  
I turn on my side and hold my belly and I smell blood. I didn't know my eyes were closed and they still hurt. I see Logan's claws and Evan's spikes sticking from my body. I'm only bleeding from my hands but it hurts. "Hot," I breathe.  
  
My fingers are shooting small bolts of electricity, I just realize I'm crying and I know my clothes are ruined. I'm glad I have more of the same clothes and gloves. My mouth is open trying to scream but I'm unable to make a sound anymore. I inhale sharply as the little bolts of electricity touch the metal claws and send pain through my entire body. The electricity stopped flowing but the pain didn't stop. My skin turns into fire and luckily so does my clothes but the claws stay in their metal form. More pain that's all it is. The metal starts to get hot and I can feel the metal inside my body do just the same. I still can't make a sound and it's hard to see. When everything goes blurry then that's when it stops...everything but the pain. My vision is still blurry but breathing is better and I can hear myself. It hurts just to breathe so I don't try and look to see what condition my clothes are in.  
  
"H-how much mo-more of this do I-I have to t-ta-take?" I am happy to hear my own voice.  
  
I lay there as my breathing goes back to normal. I stay there still just completely zoned out just squinting my eyes as I look up and it hurts because the suns out. I see lots of clouds beginning to cover the light bit I keep my eyes just the way they are. After what feels like hours I feel something wet hit me then again and then I realize it's beginning to rain. The rain to me feels like ice. I let my head fall to the side and I see steam. My skin is still really hot. I stare at the flowing blood as the water hits it and the impact makes the blood rise up high and thin reminding me of the sorry pieces to the game sorry. I know I've been here for a really long time I can tell because the water washed away all blood and even though the clouds cover the sky I can tell it's dark out. I finally get up and see all the holes in my outfit and I'm disgusted with the way I look. I look to one side of the building and see stairs as if it were an apartment complex or something, maybe more like an escape route. I climb down seeing s few people on my way. I even almost slipped a few times. I quickly go to the van and drive home.  
  
"Wonder what time it is," I don't have a watch.  
  
I look that the radio and it says almost eleven thirty. There ain't any lights on anywhere so I assume they're watching a movie or are sleep. I put the van in the garage but I walk to the biggest tree in sight and lean against it. The leaves still have water dripping from them but I'm already soaked so I don't care. I turn around facing the tree and pull my glove off. I set my hand against the tree and can feel the structure of the bark. The gloves may be thin but trying to feel with them is like trying to beat a dead horse to death. It makes no sense and is useless. I suddenly feel something soft and warm wrap around me and I know it ain't an enemy the touch was to gentle.  
  
"You're soaked," I turn quickly to meet blue eyes.  
  
"David wha-," my voice is raspy.  
  
"Sorry about back there," he said.  
  
"It's okay I don't really expect you to say oh well you have cursed skin I don't care," I didn't even try to hide my hurt but I don't think he could really tell.  
  
"I'm just happy it wasn't on purpose," he was talking about at the dance.  
  
I close my eyes and it feels warm with them closed but I open them again," No way you didn't do anything to me."  
  
"Is this the place you all live?"  
  
"Don't make it sound like we ain't the same as you," the way he said you all made it seem like he was trying to categorize mutants.  
  
" I'd actually think you'd hate humans," he said.  
  
"Not all," it's a joke but it ain't funny.  
  
"So everything is straight between us?"  
  
"I should be asking you that sugah," I say.  
  
"I miss that," he says.  
  
I ignore the comment. No need to get all mushy," How long you going to be here?"  
  
"Not too long but looks like long enough," he says.  
  
"So I'll see more of you?"  
  
"Of course I'd be hurt if you didn't," he said. He turns to leave but then I realize I have his towel.  
  
I run to him and hand it back," Here I'm way too soaked anyway," I laugh.  
  
"Hold it I'll be back for it soon and besides you look terrible," he smiled.  
  
"Gee thanks," my mood is a lot better now.  
  
He leaves again and I finally go inside. "So who's he?" I jump.  
  
"Remy don't scare me like-SHIT Logan you're creepy as hell standing in the shadows like that," they were seriously trying to kill me by just standing there it feels like.  
  
"Gonna answer is question Stripes?" Logan grunts.  
  
"What happened to you?" Remy asked.  
  
"You wreak," Logan sniffs.  
  
"Where you been all day ain't nobody seen you since you left the house 'cept for Piotr," Remy said.  
  
"Kitty's been worried," Logan said.  
  
"Kurt too," Remy said.  
  
"By the way are you okay," Logan says.  
  
They just ruined my mood. As soon as I walk through the door they try to scare me to death then they ask all these questions and the last thing they ask is about my safety. Isn't that supposed to be the first thing you ask a person? And from Logan of all people...maybe the girls had some funky fumes in here and it got to them. Yeah I like that explanation a lot. I walked upstairs to the top floor where my room is and leave their questions unanswered. I ain't even made because I don't care. I take a bath and get dressed and relax. I actually think my explanation was right because as I was in the bath I could smell polish and something else funky. Well that makes me feel better.  
  
End of Third chapter and I love you reviewers keep em' coming :). 


	4. What a day

An: This was actually a dream I had about a month ago and I wrote it down because I was bored.  
  
Summary: I'm not sure where this is going I just dreamt of it (  
  
Pairings: Not telling yet.  
  
Some info: In this story takes place about a year and a half after Apocalypse and Remy had joined the team. Every still looks the same and Rogue isn't able to touch still.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I wake up and can tell it's a bit late since I can hear lots of noise downstairs. I look in my closet and put on black workout tights and my combat boots and a green hoody that is small but comfy and cute. The sleeves stop just below the elbow so I better be careful today. I apply my makeup and brush my hair and teeth. I head downstairs hoping there's something left to eat. I hear lots of talking from the kitchen and I walk in. Everyone tops talking and looks at me. At first I wonder if my makeup is put on wrong but then I see beach towels, tanning oil, water shoes, goggles, and changes of clothes. They're going to the beach...well it is really hot for it to actually be spring break I'd say it's almost eighty- five maybe more. I feel like I'm on TV and it's on pause. Nobody is talking and no one is moving too much. I walk out casually and decide to just walk out of the institute.  
  
/ Rogue? / I haven't heard that voice in a while. /Where are you going? /  
  
/For a walk/ is all I say before I block him out.  
  
Even Jamie and Rahne were going. Looks like I'm all by myself again. Well I'm happy they are remembered at least. I think I even say Remy and Piotr getting ready. I hate this curse. I walk to the park since it has the most shade and I see David.  
  
"Rogue!" he calls.  
  
I smile and walk towards him. He's lying on the hood of his car. I do the same and stare at the sky. "What are you doing here?" I ask.  
  
"Trying to figure out why this is your favorite place," he replies.  
  
"Would you like me to tell you?" I ask.  
  
"Please," he says.  
  
"During the winter this place is beautiful. The grass is covered in a blanket of snow and the branches are covered as well. That's when it's peaceful when it's not there are little kids running around having snowball fights and making snow angels. They even bring their dogs along and to watch them have fun sometimes is soothing but other times it's annoying. In the summer it has the most shade and the leaves are out and the flowers smell good." I say.  
  
"What about bee's?" he's always hated them I almost forgot.  
  
"Ain't a lot round here," I say.  
  
We lay there for a good while just relaxing and almost to the point of sleep. I here a horn being honked then I hear my name being called. The sound is close...real close. "Rogue," it's Lance.  
  
I sit up and s does David and I look at Lance. "Hi," it's awkward.  
  
I don't dislike them never did really it's just being friends with the enemy was never a good thing. I no longer care too much for what they thing of me being friends with the enemy.  
  
"Who's this?" David asked.  
  
I opened my mouth to Answer but then the rest of the Brotherhood showed up. "David this is Lance," I point to him.  
  
"Avalanche," he says almost as if it were a challenge.  
  
"Todd," I point to him.  
  
"Toad," he says the same way.  
  
"Fred."  
  
"Blob," that same challenging voice.  
  
"Pietro," I say.  
  
"Quicksilver," he replies.  
  
"Wanda," I smile at her.  
  
I wait thinking she's gonna say her codename. She sighs and says," Scarlet witch."  
  
"John," I say.  
  
He laughs like a crazy man and say," Pyro."  
  
"Tabitha," yes she's back.  
  
"Boom boom baby," she says.  
  
"This is the Brotherhood. My first home down here," I say.  
  
"All of you guys...err girls are mutants?" he asked.  
  
"Duh," Pietro says for once normally. "Roguey you got a boyfriend I'm hurt."  
  
I stare at him," Is he alright?" he's acting weird talking normal and flirting.  
  
"Is he ever?" Lace says.  
  
"Good point," I say.  
  
They had parked beside us and lay on the ground. David and I get off the car and go to the floor. I'm not surprised they didn't ask too many questions they know a lot already, surprisingly more than the x-men. "So why are you outside anyway?" Fred asks.  
  
"I didn't really plan on it. I woke up and went to the kitchen and when I entered everyone stared," I said.  
  
"Why?" Todd asks.  
  
"They're going to the beach," I say.  
  
"Oh," Todd says.  
  
"They didn't ask you?" David says.  
  
"There ain't much point in doing that. I can't wear a bikini and I refuse to wear scuba gear. I don't like crowded places and it's pretty hot today so no doubt it's gone be crowded." I say.  
  
"Well gotta go see you later Rogue," David says and leaves.  
  
It's silent and hot I can feel my sweat dripping off may face. "Sit up," Pietro orders.  
  
I do it and he takes off my hoody. "Pietro!" I sigh.  
  
"You're with us now we ain't going to get hurt," Lance says.  
  
"Yeah girl it's way to hot for that hot thing. Just relax," Tabitha says.  
  
"I was hot just looking at you," Wanda says.  
  
"I like hot," John says.  
  
"Thanks," I say.  
  
I lay back down and smile. I feel loads better. I don't feel to awkward anymore. I feel just a bit weird since Wanda and I don't really know each other and here we are hanging out. "Uh Rogue?"  
  
I sit up and see everybody. Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt and Amara are in Scott's car and Ororo, Xavier, Remy, Piotr, Logan, and Warren (yeah he's here too) are in the Van. Hank, Jamie, Rahne, Ray, Sam, Roberto, Bobby, Jubilation, and Alex (just visiting) are in a rented Van. "What?" I ask.  
  
They look at me and see what I'm wearing or rather what I'm not. They see who I'm with and I don't think they're too happy about that but so what. "Um you wann-"  
  
"What come with you? If you really wanted to know that you would have asked earlier when you were getting ready. No use really asking anyway not like I'd actually go but thanks anyway," I say.  
  
The rest of the Brotherhood sits up as well and stand up. Wanda and Tabitha help me up and we get in Lance's jeep, which is way crowded. We look at the vehicles beside us. Somehow I meet Remy's eyes and I know he ain't liking the fact that I'm hanging with any of these people. It makes me mad that they just now ask me if I want to go. I'm still mad that last night the last thing they asked me was if I was okay. I suddenly become bold and smirk at Remy and narrow my eyes seductively and blow a kiss. He blinks in surprise and Lance is the first to laugh. Then the rest of the Brotherhood laughs and finally I laugh. It feels good to laugh. I feel us pull off and drive away.  
  
/Be good/ Xavier says in my head.  
  
He knows I'm taking them back to the institute with me; he's the only one that knows at this moment. We arrive at the institute and run inside. There reaction is funny. Fred runs to the kitchen, Todd sits in front of the TV and stares. John sits next to Todd but plays with his lighter. Lance heads to the recreation room, Pietro sits and looks at Magazines and Tabitha, Wanda and I roll our eyes.  
  
"Men," we say.  
  
It's pretty exciting for a while John falls asleep and I discover he talks about fire in his sleep. Todd actually takes a bath just out of boredom and with a few threats from us girls. Fred jumped in the pool and watered the yard at the same time. Pietro and Lance fell asleep playing video game and tiring themselves out. Tabitha and Wanda tired themselves out raiding every x-girls room seeing what they had. Everybody is sleep but me. I didn't do anything at all just sit here and laughed and now I can't even tire myself out.  
  
Todd is hanging off the couch and John is curled under it how he got there I don't know. Lance and Pietro are against the wall and Fred's in the center of the floor. Wanda and Tabitha are in front of the TV. I'm on the steps just looking at them. The doorbell rings and I get it. It's X23. She looks terrible.  
  
"Come in and be quiet," I say sternly.  
  
She does and she sees the Brotherhood. She looks at me and her face is emotionless. She says nothing but goes straight to the closest bathroom and showered. While she was doing that I went and grabbed a pair of black stretchy jeans and an black t-shirt and an x-men jacket. I put it in the bathroom and waited outside. When she came out she had put her old clothes back on.  
  
"Smart choice," I said.  
  
"Where is he?" she ordered.  
  
"Shh. And he's at the beach," I said.  
  
"The what?" she didn't seem to believe me.  
  
"The beach. Everybody is there," I said.  
  
"But you," she said back.  
  
"Can't go," I said.  
  
"Why? Punishment?"  
  
"Powers," I said.  
  
"What are they?" she asked.  
  
"Follow me," I say and go all the way to the control room to the danger room. I pull up my file," Read," I order.  
  
I put my hoody on and she looks at me," You're Rogue?"  
  
"Sure am," I say.  
  
"They're after you," she says.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She didn't die. None of them did," is she crazy.  
  
"Right," I say.  
  
"Listen," she demands and I do reluctantly.  
  
"When I came here for the first time it was to destroy Wolverine. Instead I didn't and tried to destroy Andrea or Viper, as she's better known. I thought I did when I destroyed her hover craft but she and everyone else survived somehow."  
  
"This is wonderful to know but what's all that got to do with me?"  
  
"I went back or rather they captured me and that's about when you got rid of Apocalypse. No one knew who it was at first or even what truly happened. Somehow they found out that it was you. The untouchable, the thief, the vampire. Your power is the hottest thing on everybody's mind in Hydra. For a while now they've been using the top technology for new weapons and ideas for you." She said.  
  
What in the world am I going to do? "Well why exactly do they want me?"  
  
"Your power what else. If they ever found a way for you to control it and make it do what you want you'd be unstoppable. You could use any stolen power when you want. They have already been sent. You need to leave," she said.  
  
"The x-men won't let them take me. I won't let them take me," I said.  
  
"Remember how easily I got to Logan stunning everyone in this entire place? They won't care weather they die or not. None of you people here can take these people some others can stall for a while but nothing more. They do only what their told now and they were told to get you. Leave now they could be here with in days," she said.  
  
"I can't just go," I say.  
  
"You must," she said.  
  
"Why are you helping anyway?"  
  
"Logan's got a soft spot for you and he's like my parent. Besides no one should have to go through anything like what we went through."  
  
I stand there just frozen still. "Where would I go? When would I be able to return?" I think aloud.  
  
"Who knows but I know you don't want to bring anyone's death here. They're fast and smart. You're just gonna have to be faster and smarter than they are. I ain't going with you but I assure you we'll most likely meet again if you run."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want them dead myself but like animals to get rid of them all is to rid o their leader," I understand that. "I'll be late tonight with some things that may be helpful," she said.  
  
"Whom am I looking out for?"  
  
She goes to the computer and puts in a disk and a few things pop up. "This is Gauntlet he has enhanced senses. This is Omega Red he's crazy and he's armored with a malleable form of the metal in both Logan's body as well as mine. He has tentacles like an octopus and they make him virtually indestructible." She says and leaves.  
  
I head back to the main room and see her leaving and when she closes the door everyone wakes up.  
  
"We better get going before the x-geeks get back," Lance says.  
  
They help clean up and leave. I walk them to their jeep and out of fear of never seeing them again I waste no time hugging each and every one of them. "Youokay?" Pietro's back to normal.  
  
"Yeah I am just don't want to go," I say.  
  
"You mean you don't want us to go yo'," Todd says as they sit inside the jeep.  
  
"Yeah, right," I say.  
  
I wait till their gone and run to my room. I begin to pack important things like saved money, extra clothes and unmentionables, toothbrush, hairbrush, shoes, makeup, jewelry and books. Okay maybe not everything is needed but I like it. I have my duffel bag which fits everything surprisingly at first it didn't bit I folded everything and neatly put everything to wear it takes a little room as possible. I stuff the bag under my bed and wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*End of chap~*~*~*~ 


	5. Weird outfits and situations

An: Hey I updated...Yeah. Sorry I've been on a roll with another story and I only realized I wasn't updating this one when someone reviewed and asked, my if I would hurry up and update this story. I'll warn you now I've been writing another story so I lost my train of thought on this one just a bit. If I'm way off I'm sure you'll let me know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I feel shaking and realize I fell asleep. I open my eyes to see X23. They really need a name for her I think I'll think of one later though. "Is it time?" I ask.  
  
She nods and looks at my bags," That's a lot,"  
  
"Take what you need because if they're close you may have to leave it behind. You're going to need a better outfit than spandex," she says.  
  
I look at her and see she's wearing all leather," Like leather?"  
  
"Yup come with me," she says and I follow her to the roof.  
  
She jumps and lands on her feet, I look down," You're built for this no fair," I whisper.  
  
She glares at me and I jump and she catches me," Good thing I was here or you'd be in a world of pain."  
  
She runs and I follow. She grabs my covered arm and jumps onto a car and after a while jumps off. I'm just being dragged and people stare as they see two young girls jumping from cars. I would to if I were them. Finally we stop and she lets go.  
  
"What size do you wear?"  
  
"Um seven," I say.  
  
She looks at me and quirks and eyebrow," Don't look like it."  
  
"Thanks," I say.  
  
She leaves and I follow annoyed. She breaks into a store and the lights are on. I figure she comes here often. She passes by a few racks and simply pulls things off. It smells like new leather in this place and I realize there isn't a strip of clothing that probably isn't leather.  
  
"Here you girls like style and I don't have much of a fashion sense but here," she glares.  
  
I stare at her," You don't expect me to dress right here do you?" I ask.  
  
"I'm a girl I have what you have and it's no like I'm going to touch you," she crosses her arms.  
  
Yup she's defiantly Logan's alright. I dress and look in the mirror. I hate to say it but I look cute. The body suit is tight and theirs a big hole on the outside of each thigh on the lower part but I know it's supposed to be there. The shoes are combat boots with a steel bottom and it's steel toed on the outside. They go up to mid calf and it's all black and lace up with big buckles over it. I notice that the knee on the lower half are padded and outlined with metal. There aren't any sleeves but there's a black leather trench coat and it's long and goes almost to the floor. The trench coat is weird with lot of zippers and metal rings all over just for design. Also there's one buckle over my breasts and three below and it makes them poke out more. It also had a hood. "Okay are you trying to make it easy for none other than Magneto?" it's a half joke.  
  
"This isn't a normal store," she says.  
  
"Yeah it's full of kick ass leather outfits," I say.  
  
"No everything in here is special. The metal to...it's the only type of metal Magneto wouldn't be able to control, it's also silent."  
  
"Silent...metal," things just get weirder and weirder.  
  
"Stomp your foot on the ground," she tells me.  
  
I do it and there isn't any sound. I stare at her," Neat."  
  
"The leather is much like your old uniform," she say's.  
  
"How?"  
  
"When that spike kid actually uses his spikes his outfit never rips same with the leather you can shoot anything through it and it's completely unharmed just like the skin under it."  
  
"What type of store is this?"  
  
"Hydra's cover up store. They do all their shipping of weapons and technology from distances from places like here." She says.  
  
"So that means those other people will be wearing the same things to huh?" I ask.  
  
"Yes," she hands me another pair of gloves just like my old pair just a bit stiff from being new. "Be careful, don't be prissy," she said.  
  
"Prissy?" what does she mean by that?  
  
"Yeah prissy. Get dirty don't be worried you might get wet or dirty," she said sternly.  
  
"I ain't Kitty now I'll be okay," yeah keep telling yourself that Rogue.  
  
"Would you like me to tell Logan?" she looked at me for once her eyes showing emotion.  
  
I sigh and close my eyes," If you tell him what do you think he'll do?"  
  
"Come after you," she said.  
  
"Right. Tell him when I'm a good way away from Bayville okay?" I say.  
  
"Okay but I suggest now you get going and don't waist no time," she said.  
  
"Right," I nod and we walk out together suddenly I sneeze and lights fly from my hands like fireworks.  
  
She looks at me," I thought your power was absorption?"  
  
"It is. My powers are acting up," I say," Logan knows and not many others so quiet about it," I say.  
  
We look at the street and then each other and split right there. She goes one way I go another. Suddenly I feel like I'm being watched, maybe I just don't like being alone but the feeling won't go away. I look back but there's no one. I look to my right and left but still there's nothing. I sigh and decide it's just me when a giant shadow passes me. I look up and see a person with tentacles hanging from the side of a building and his tentacles digging into the brick wall keeping him steady.  
  
"Ohh shit," I begin to run and I look back once seeing him close behind.  
  
People around me just stare unable to say anything then soon the streets are filled with people panicking and it's hard for me to run without having to stop when I run into somebody.  
  
"Please come out. Kurt, Kitty, Jean, anybody's power would be useful," I chant to myself over and over.  
  
I close my eyes as if it would help but nothing happens. Why is it I can only use my power when I don't want to. I open my eyes and the streets are almost empty. I take a step and suddenly there's a loud CLACK really close to me. It hit the metal on my knee and I realize it's a bullet. It's not coming from above and then it hit me.  
  
"There's two of them," I start running again.  
  
There's a small pop in my ear and I felt really alive, I could hear everything and soon I could smell everything and something caught my attention besides the fact that for the first time I could use a power without it hurting. I could hear someone sniffing the air and a wicked laugh. I knew it was them and I tried to determine their location. Was that them no it was a child crying, what about that? Yes it's them.  
  
"That can't be right I sense they're super close as if they were beside me," I say aloud.  
  
The ground shakes and then brakes beneath me and I fall but I never hit the ground. I open my eyes and I don't see anything familiar. I see grass that's green and I see someone familiar but then my vision blurs and I felt my stomach in my throat and I knew I was falling again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~X23 POV~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She disappeared in the other direction as I went my own way. What was I doing helping this girl? She's neither my friend nor my enemy she's none of my concern. Wait what's that? Omega! I head back but I was already far away and by the time I got there all I saw was her falling but she disappeared and the only thing I could see was dark smoke and I could smell the sulfur like smell it left behind.  
  
"I need to speak with Logan," I say and leave the sight and head to the institute.  
  
I know it's late but it's almost morning so I kill time by doing research on the x-men and I find that she teleported. Question is where'd she go? I head out and see the lots of cars lined up and I see that the road is almost half blocked by the whole. I head to the institute since I know Logan is bound to be up now. I arrive at the gates and see that everyone is up. I'm thinking they just found that Rogue isn't there. I jump to the windowsill and enter the room everybody's in.  
  
"Uh Logan?" the guy in the red shades says.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Logan asks me.  
  
"We need to talk outside now," I say. He looks at me and growls and before he leaves the room I say," Don't bother looking for her she's long gone," I say.  
  
I jump out the window and walk towards the gate. He meets me there and looks at me," How do you know about Stripes? What's up with you?" he asks.  
  
"Rogue...you call her Stripes," it's almost funny Logan giving pet names.  
  
"Yeah," he smiles a bad boy smile.  
  
I clear my throat," There's something important you need to know but first have you seen the news?"  
  
"Yeah why?" he asks.  
  
"The whole in the street?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah and?"  
  
"She was there," I say.  
  
His eyes get wide for just a second," What? Where's she? She okay? Why was she out in the first place?" he asks.  
  
"I told her she had to leave-"  
  
"Why?" he interrupts.  
  
"If you let me finish you'd know." I say. "You know how I was supposed to be the best weapon?"  
  
"After I was right?" he makes a bitter joke.  
  
"Yeah well not anymore," I say.  
  
"Why they making another clone?" he asks.  
  
"No you idiot. They want Rogue."  
  
"Why?" he asks.  
  
He can't be serious is he that dumb. "Her power what else. She's powerful and could be more powerful if she were in their hands."  
  
"Why don't they just clone her?" he asks.  
  
"They are in a hurry and cloning takes to long. Plus they can't try 23 time like they did me."  
  
"Why they on a time limit? Wait isn't Viper dead? Why would her work still be active," I was wondering when he'd ask.  
  
"She ain't dead. None of them are they were seriously injured but healed by time."  
  
"But why is there a limit on the time?"  
  
"That day I thought Viper died she was badly hurt. Her injury took years from her life and she wants to see her work before she goes."  
  
"But why did you tell her to leave?"  
  
"Omega red and Gauntlet are after her and they weren't far behind me. I know her powers are not in her total control right now but she teleported away from them so she should be fine. She told me I could tell if she were far from Bayville so I told you."  
  
"Why'd you help her?"  
  
"I'm your clone and you have a good sense to tell when people are good, or could use a serious break and I acted on that plus I know you have a soft spot for her," I say.  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"They caught me after a while and they talk to much." I say.  
  
He sighs," Do you think I should wait for a call, for her to come back or go after her?" he asked.  
  
"I have you habits not your heart you decide," I say.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I figure now that Vipers best men are busy I could strike," I say.  
  
He nods," What did you tell her?"  
  
"If she stayed you people may die," he looked at me outraged. "What you know it's true."  
  
"I know," he calms down.  
  
I chose this time to leave. I know he might not leave since he has the others to look after. I just hope she's okay. I also can't help but wonder what teleporting feels like.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All right end of this chapter. 


End file.
